


Red Hood and the Outlaws Versus: Bedtime

by Alphum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Jason and Kori both have glowey eyes, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: The Outlaws are tired coming home after a long day of badassery. They just want to go to bed.Roy loves these two weirdos, even if their glowey eyes give him the creeps sometimes.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 264





	Red Hood and the Outlaws Versus: Bedtime

They were so tired coming in that they didn’t even bother with the lights. 

Jason immediately dropped his heavy duffel bag on the floor. Roy would have tripped on it but for Kori’s grip on the strap of his quiver. He stumbled, but stayed upright. He was too exhausted to even complain about it. He just set his case with his bow down and pulled his empty quiver off, dropping it on top of one of Jason’s boots. 

Together they bumbled through their hotel room to the bed and collapsed on the ugly duvet. The room was lit only by two sets of glowing green eyes. Kori’s eyes shone like lamps, casting a faint glow— just enough to make out her expressions and to catch on her swirling hair. Jason’s were much less bright, a mere holdover from his past that he didn’t like to talk about. He’d mentioned something to do with a Lazarus once— a man from the bible who had come back to life. It made Roy’s chest ache to think about the implications for too long, but whatever the cause, it gave his eyes a dim glow. In the pitch black like this, it was more noticable. Roy could track where he was looking, but the glow was so faint that he could only make out his eyelashes when they were close enough to kiss.

Both of them could see preternaturally well in the dark, thanks to their fancy eyes. Roy was the only one of them left in the actual dark, so to speak. Kori’s hand was at his elbow, tired enough to let him drag her through the air. Jason didn’t guide him so much as shepherd him towards the bed, finally shoving him down when they were close enough. Kori alighted on the bed with a tired sigh.

“No boots on the bed, princess.” Roy yawned widely.

She dropped her feet in his lap.

He snorted but obeyed the tacit command. It took him a moment to find the zippers on the inside of her thighs, but he stripped them off quickly once he did. He rubbed gently at the impressions the seams left on her knees and calves before taking off her socks for her. Turning Kori and Roy on to wool socks was one of the best things Jason ever did.

Kori made a pleased noise and flexed her feet fully, wiggling her toes happily. “Thank you, beloved.” Her voice was a warm murmur, soothing.

Jason flopped onto the bed with a grunt.

Roy reached out blindly to feel him, finding his naked leg. He’d stripped quick then. “Need any bandaging, babe?”

“Mmmno.” Jason’s leg pressed against him as he stretched and he heard a few pops and clicks before Jason sighed in satisfaction. “You do though.”

“No I don’t.” Roy did a mental check. No bullet holes, no stab wounds, no burns or scrapes.

“Here.” Kori’s fingers gently touched the back of his left bicep.

He flexed his arm, surprised when it stung. “When did that happen?” He muttered.

“I am not sure.” Kori opened one of the bags on his belt and pulled out his field first aid kit. Without turning on the lights, she cleaned and bandaged his arm. 

“Thanks.” Roy yawned and stretched out beside Jason, scooting until his front was pressed against Jason’s back. “Think Artemis’ll make pancakes in the morning?” 

“Maybe.” Jason grunted, settling back against Roy, throwing a leg back over his. 

Roy smiled against his neck. 

“I still do not understand what your facination is with the panned cakes. I find it much more efficient to make your cakes all together in the oven.” Kori’s hair brushed against them as she reached over them both to grab a hair tie from the nightstand. 

“Pancakes aren’t really cakes.” Roy started to explain again but cut himself off with a yawn. 

“Shut up.” Jason grumbled. His arm shot out and flexed. 

Kori squeaked softly when Jason yanked her down and pulled her into their spoon train. 

“Jason, you know I do not like to be the small spoon!” Kori scolded. “I do not like when you sleep on my hair!” 

“Shut up and lemme hold you.” He could hear Jason’s scowl. 

Over the curve of Jason’s shoulder he could just barely make out the surprised look on Kori’s face. She smiled. He felt Kori settle against Jason and against Roy’s arms around him. 

“Alright, beloved.” 

Jason grumbled something as he buried his face in Kori’s hair. 

Roy pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Love you, Jaybird. Love you, Kori.” 

“I love you as well, Roy. And I love you too, Jason.” He could hear the smile in Kori’s voice and the green glow from the far side of Jason’s body dimmed as she closed her eyes. 

“Love you guys too.” Jason said softly. 

Roy fell asleep pacing his breaths against Jason’s, inhaling when he exhaled and exhaling when he inhaled. He slept soundly that night, like he always did when they shared a bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by that one post where Jason and Kori have cool reflective eyes  
> Only I liked glowing better  
> Then it got out of hand
> 
> Drop me a comment or come yell with me on the hellsite: InAweOfDiana


End file.
